


Rogue One Lives

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Bodhi Rook decides to take a different path~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Fix-It fic I had a dream about. Probably nothing really "new", but I had to write it, anyway...





	Rogue One Lives

“This is for you, Galen.” Bodhi said as he sagged in relief that he’d finally gotten through and told the fleet what they needed to do. Now, all he needed to do was find Jyn and Cassian and they could--

 

He looked up and out the back of the shuttle to see a trooper run up and throw a thermal detonator inside. Bodhi watched it arc and land a few feet from him, and closed his eyes in acceptance of what was coming. It was then that he saw what came next.

 

He watched as the shuttle blew up, killing him.

 

He saw K2-SO, fallen on the floor of the vault antechamber, the bodies of troopers all around him as others worked to repair the door controls.

 

He saw Chirrut’s body on the beach, and watched as Baze strode forward, fearless as he cut down any trooper who showed his head, before finally being felled himself.

 

He watched as the Death Star jumped into orbit and fired, obliterating the comms tower and sending a shockwave that would obliterate the little atoll.

 

He saw Jyn and Cassian, slumped on the beach watching their death roll in, satisfied that their job was complete.

 

He watched the plans make their journey up to the rebel ship, watched as they were almost lost as Darth Vader cut through his allies like so much butter, watched as the plans barely slipped away and soon rested in the hands of Princess Leia.

 

He watched it all, a sense of sad acceptance washing over him. Then, a thought, a spark.

 

_ “No.” _

 

Opening his eyes almost as soon as he had closed them, he lunged forward, grabbing the detonator, and without looking, hurled it back out past the face of the trooper who had thrown it. Just as it passed him, it went off, sending the man flying into the open door and landing beside Bodhi, and shaking the shuttle fiercely.

 

As the smoke cleared, he saw the detonator had carved a sizable chunk out of the advancing Imperial troops, and momentarily halted their momentum. The rebels quickly seized their moment, pushing back into the gap.

 

Bodhi lay there for a moment, mind reeling as he rapidly processed what had just happened. The Force had shown him a vision. That was the only explanation he could think of. The Force had shown him what would have happened had he accepted his fate and died. Some of it would remain unchanged; Chirrut, K2, most likely Baze… But perhaps, if he acted, Jyn and Cassian…

 

Grabbing the fallen troopers blaster rifle from his grasp, Bodhi opened fire into the flank of the Imperial troops, surprising them just enough to allow the other rebels to push forward and clear them off the pad again and back to the doors.

 

Bodhi hollered out to the troops. “Come on, we’re done here, we’ve got to go now!”

 

One of the troops looked over at him, then up at the ship itself, shaking his head. “Not in this thing, we’re not! That thermal blew a hole in the port engine, there’s no way it’s taking off again!”

 

Bodhi climbed to his feet and rushed out, keeping his head down as he looked up at the damage. The soldier was right, the damage was too extensive. Hell, he’d been lucky the ship hadn’t blown up anyway, given how close the damage came to the fuel lines.

 

“Damn!” Bodhi cursed as he scrambled for an idea. As he did, a commotion could be heard from the Imperial troops. Risking a peek, Bodhi looked over the cargo crate he hid behind to see them turning and firing at something behind them, before being swiftly cut down.

 

Emerging from the tunnel strode a K2-SO droid, holding a pair of Imperial blaster rifles and covered in bandoliers of thermal detonators. He paused and looked around for a moment before sighting Bodhi and walking forward, casually pointing down and blasting a trooper that was reaching for his weapon.

 

“Ah, good, you survived. Perhaps we might have a chance to leave this place after all.” K2 said as he surveyed the scene, looking up to see the damage to the shuttle. “Well, perhaps not after all...”

 

Bodhi stood, dumbstruck. “I… You…. I saw you, fallen, dead! How are you…?”

 

K2 looked at Bodhi with a slight confused tilt to his head. “I do not know how you ‘saw’ me, but in answer to your unfinished question, in order to find the route to the vault, I had to unfortunately use one of my brethren’s memory banks. While I did so, I did the only sensible thing possible; I backed myself up. Furthermore, I connected the two bodies, so I retain full memory of all that occurred up to my ‘death’. So, here I am, apparently in need of a new ship. Fortunately for you all, I know that two pads south, there should be another fully-functional shuttle that had arrived mere moments after we did. I believe it belongs to one  LtCdr. Orson Krennic, the primary overseer of the Death Star construction. I imagine it would appeal to certain tastes if we were to utilize that particular craft in making our escape.”

 

Bodhi grinned and shook his head, hefting his blaster rifle. “Well, then, lead on and let’s get the hell out of here!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Baze slowly stood from the form of his fallen companion, cocking his heavy repeater cannon as he softly spoke.

 

_ “I am One with the Force, the Force is with me. I am One with the Force, the Force is with me. I am One with the Force, the Force is with me.” _

 

He started walking forward, mind and body calm as he casually blasted any death trooper who showed his helmet. A blaster shot fired out from the smoke, impacting his heavy armor, making him falter, but he refused to fall, instead cutting the trooper who shot.

 

Suddenly, he heard a burst of comm static from the troopers. “Dark Squad 7, move to landing pad 9, repeat, squad 7 to pad 9, reinforcements required immediately.”

 

Baze slowed and stopped as he heard and watched the troopers ahead of him back up before turning and taking off in the direction of pad 9. Letting go a shaky breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, Baze turned and stumbled back to Chirrut, dropping to his knees again.

 

He took Chirrut’s hand as he bowed his head, silently asking the Force to grant him the peace he needed to continue the fight.

 

“Don’t tell me...:” A voice softly said. “You’re actually praying. And all it took was my death.”

 

Baze looked up to see Chirrut’s cocky smile, the one Baze saw any time his friend got the better of him in an argument. Baze froze for a moment before lunging forward and taking Chirrut in his arms. “You little bastard, how..?”

 

Chirrut chuckled weakly, putting his arms around Baze. “I just needed a little break, that’s all. Come on, get me up. I think we’re about to be needed at pad 11.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Admiral Raddus watched as the Death Star crested the planet and fired on the Scarif base, sending a massive shock wave through the atmosphere. “Rogue One… May the Force be with you.”

 

He paused, taking a half a moment to honor them before returning to his duties, but before he could speak, a voice came over the comms. “I don’t know how else we made it, so I guess the Force really was with us. This is Rogue One, breaking atmo and returning to the fleet aboard shuttle ST-149, do not fire, I repeat, do not fire.”

 

Raddus grinned broadly, turning to his lieutenants. “Inform all units, do not fire on the Imperial shuttle coming from the planet! Escort it to the nearest craft that can accommodate it! All other units, break off the attack and begin departing to hyperspace!”

 

As he watched the shuttle dock with an MC-80 Cruiser, he nodded and opened the comms to speak. Before he could, though, a new Star Destroyer jumped into the space before them, already opening fire. “All ships, disengage, make the jump!” He shouted over the comms, even as his own ship was pummeled and disabled.

 

Aboard the MC-80, the Rogue One crew watched as the Imperial shuttle was jettisoned, and the new Star Destroyer carved a path through the few rebel ships that remained before they, too, jumped to hyperspace. They all slumped in their seats, adrenaline suddenly wearing off as they flew off, soon receiving word that the Alderaanian senator had escaped with the plans.

 

Jyn and Cassian sat next to each other, each leaning on the other as they both slowly let their eyes close. Chirrut lay atop a makeshift medical bed as a medic tended to him, Baze sitting right beside him and holding his hand. Bodhi leaned against the doorframe into the cockpit, watching the blur of hyperspace whiz past.

 

K2-SO came up behind him, watching for a moment before speaking. “You know, I don’t believe any of us actually expected to survive this day. I wonder what we’ll be doing next.”

 

Bodhi smiled and looked back at the droid. “Who can tell? All I know is, we go together, and we go where the Force needs us.” He turned back to the field of hyperspace. “‘Rogue One’... I like that name…”

**Author's Note:**

> And everyone took a good long nap together, because everything is better with naps(and because these children need their rest, dammit)


End file.
